This invention relates to a safe, and to an attachment to a safe for depositing cash in the safe and temporarily storing cash to be delivered elsewhere, without opening the safe.
Many banks have safes, located within their vaults, which store reserve cash. These safes generally are used to store shipments of money delivered by armored car or to store money which is to be transferred by armored car to another location. The safes usually have time delay locks which provide for access to the reserve cash at a preset time after the lock is activated, such as a 15 minute delay time. This, however, presents a problem because armored car delivery companies do not want their guards to wait the 15 minutes before a bank teller can open the safe to receive a cash shipment or remove some cash for shipment elsewhere.
Another problem with such time delay safes is that the entire amount of reserve cash stored in the safe must be exposed even though, for example, only a small amount of reserve cash is readied for shipment by armored car, or when cash is deposited in the safe. This problem is extremely significant because armored car companies establish a set schedule in that they normally service each bank on the same day at approximately the same time, and this is easily detected by someone planning a robbery. In fact, a large number of robberies are now occurring within minutes of armored car deliveries and pickups, thereby exposing the entire cash reserve in the safe to the robber.